Cementerio de Animales ver Hetalia
by himaruya-sama
Summary: Arthur y Alfred han llegado a su nueva casa en Nueva Inglaterra con sus hijos, pero ¿qué sucederá cuando descubran el terrible secreto que oculta el pueblo? Basado en la novela de Stephen K. M por mala boca. Arriba capi 4: Extraños Eventos-Trauma. ¡volví!
1. Prólogo

Cementerio de animales Ver. Hetalia

Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino ya habría yaoi, prussia/Austria, y USA/UK._

_Cementerio de animales tampoco me pertenece, esa obra maestra es de el gran Stephen King._

_Sin más el fic._

Cansado, agotado, y con la paciencia hecha jirones se encontraba cierto rubio ojiverde de cejas prominentes que no hacía más que mirar cansado la carretera mientras conducía…

Arthur Kirkland, con una ropa casual inglesa: una camisa, un chaleco sin mangas ocre, pantalones del mismo color y mocasines oscuros… ropa demasiado gruesa para los 27 grados de ese día no hacía más que controlarse (_para no perder los estribos)… _él viajaba junto con Alfred F. Jones, que en ese momento se hallaba dormido a su lado… a este le había tocado conducir por todo el camino de Nueva York, y él había estado conduciendo desde la entrada al estado de Maine hasta lo que de ahora en adelante sería su nuevo hogar, _Nueva Inglaterra._

Sin duda se sentía bien oír ese nombre, ahhh~, le recordaba a su lejano hogar en Reino Unido. De su amada tierra viajó a Nueva York para ver a Alfred, casi se podría decir que eran pareja, sin embargo, y Alfred _bien que lo sabía,_ él nunca, nunca, nunca, _JAMÁS…_ lo aceptaría abiertamente.

Sin embargo, luego de llegar a un consenso, decidieron buscar una casa para vivir con los niños…

_Sus niños…_ el pequeño Alfred Jones Kirkland Junior, y su hermano mayor Matthew Jones Kirkland, los dos pequeños que si bien se la pasaron molestando todo el viaje, eran sus amados dolores de cabeza, y que ahora estaban dormidos (-por milagro- le dijo su pequeña tentación Punk Inglaterra, no obstante su conciencia _Ángel Britania_ le dio un coscorrón tan fuerte que casi lo dejó enterrado en el fondo de su cabeza).

La casa que habían visto por internet, se encontraba al lado de la carretera en un pequeño pueblo oculto de todos los mapas por un impenetrable bosque, justo lo que ellos querían, Alfred era , bueno … si se podría decir era un _multiuso__, _ya que se desempeñaba a la perfección en cualquier cosa que necesitara un gran esfuerzo físico, ya que él tenía una fuerza bastante grande, pero bueno… eso era lo que a él le gustaba… En cambio Arthur se desempeñó como médico, y si bien no eran ricos podían permitirse algunos lujos…

Cuando ya iba a darse por vencido de andar buscando la casa colonial roja tipo mansión-que-no-era, al dar la vuelta en una curva de pura frustración, ya había encontrado la casa (_el cómo lo hizo, ni idea)_ y al darse cuenta de que entuvo dando un rodeo de 4 horas simplemente atinó a golpearse la cabeza con el volante (_Dios, vaya si soy idiota)._

Alfred que estaba saliendo de su letargo, con una voz somnolienta preguntó:

-¿Artie?¿Ya llegamos?-

-Si Al, acabamos de llegar- y esbozó su mejor sonrisa- ¿no crees que es hermosa?-

-si que lo es- se quedó observando aquella sonrisa.

-aquí viviremos de ahora en adelante-

-si-

Y luego en la parte trasera del auto resonó una vocecita infantil, tímida pero audible:

-¿papá, ya llegamos?- era la vocecita de Mattie, quien acababa de despertar.

-_ yes matt_ now this is our home-

-merci beacoup mom and dad-

Arthur por un instante volvió a la realidad y recordó que mattie era canadiense por lo que hablaba 2 idiomas.

-well, ¿qué estamos esperando?, ¡vamos a conocer nuestra nueva casa!- concluyó Arthur.

Alfred asintió y se bajó de la camioneta, abrió la puerta trasera, tomó a Mattie y a Alfred Jr., y fue a ver la casa mientras se sentaban en el suave pasto de enfrente de ella, como mínimo habían unos 100 metros de hierba entre la casa y la carretera, así que no había inconveniente.

Arthur, siguió sentado en la camioneta, y sacó de su bolsillo un sobre, de ahí sacó las llaves de su nueva casa y su celular, buscó en la memoria de éste hasta encontrar el número de su viejo amigo de la infancia:

"_Francis Bonnefoy"_

Cuando encontró el número marcó y dejó las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón , el celular marcó tres veces aquel típico tono de marcado cuando una voz francesa contestó del otro lado de la línea:

"¿_oui_?"

"¡Francis! ¡hola! ¡It's me Arthur!"

"¿Arthur? ¡_mon ami_ que sorpresa! ¿de dónde estás llamando?"

"adivina"

"no, no me digas, ¡estás llamando desde Black Mountain! El pueblo en donde vivo yo!"

"acertaste, desde ahora me verás más seguido "

"oh, _mon ami,_ y pensar que han pasado ya 7 años sin verte, el teléfono no cuenta"

" oh, ya sé _frog_, pero aún así me alegra escucharte"

"dime ¿cómo está mi niño?"

Francis le decía así a Mattie ya que él era su padrino_, Mattie _ahora tenía 7, pero siempre preguntaba por su "tío".(_bueno ya casi se podría decir que era su papá, casi)._

"está muy bien, va a cumplir 8 la semana que viene"

"¡ya! ¡justo a tiempo! Es posible que pase en 2 días más ya que ahora estoy fuera"

"no te preocupes, _c'est la vie"_ aquel intento fallido de francés de parte del inglés sacó una carcajada del otro lado de la línea.

"no te preocupes , si sigues practicando quizá te salga algo menos "nasal" jajajaja"

"mmm ¬¬ como sea ya cuelgo, me esperan"

"muy bien Arthur, nos vemos en 2 días _au revoir"_

"_good bye"_

Arthur salió de la camioneta y se dirigió a donde estaba su familia, Alfred jr. Había despertado, y mientras tironeaba del pelo de su padre, Arthur no pudo menos que sonreír, la escena era cómica y Alfred mientras batallaba con su chibi-clon, se veía muy tierno. (_aunque hubiera preferido haber muerto ahogado antes que decírselo)._

Y con una expresión muy tranquila en el rostro miró al cielo, suspiró, y dejó su mente vagar mientras el viento Norteamericano de acariciaba los cabellos como el toque de una pluma.

**Se aceptan todo tipo de reviews, menos críticas destructivas.**

**Díganme qué les pareció, sin embargo recuerden: meloso no empieza con S de Stephen, aunque de por sí su apellido dice todo : Él es el **_**King**_** del terror contemporáneo.**


	2. Asentándose

Cap. 2: Asentándose.

**Ahora presento al elenco:**

**Reino Unido: el protagonista.**

**América: la pareja.**

**Francia: el mejor amigo del protagonista.**

**Alemania: como Jud Crandall, o sea el vecino de enfrente.**

**Italia del Norte: el conviviente. (**ya saben a qué me refiero)

**Japón: un enfermero.**

**Rusia: como Steve, o sencillamente un compañero cercano de trabajo de Arthur.**

**Austria: vive bajo el mismo techo que Alemania.**

**Prusia: lo mismo pero es más cercano a Austria (**_por qué será~_**)**

**España: igual vive bajo el techo de Alemania.**

**Italia del Sur: lo mismo.**

**Por ahora eso, los demás irán saliendo de a poco. Y ahora el capi.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Después de ese momento de relajación, Arthur se sentó junto a Alfred en el pasto, viendo cómo los niños, jugando, se alejaban.

En ese minuto, Mattie, que estaba corriendo, se tropezó con una piedra, y cayó al suelo raspándose una rodilla, y como todo niño recurriendo al llanto como recurso, para llamar la atención de sus padres.

Alfred y Arthur, que ya habían previsto cómo acabaría el niño, antes que se cayera ya estaban a medio camino.

Alfred, sostuvo al pequeño, lo consoló y de paso besó la rodilla del pequeño, que se calmó al instante. Arthur por su lado fue a atender al pequeño Al jr. Que había sufrido la picadura de una abeja.

A diferencia de su hemano, éste no soltó un llanto como gemiditos tímidos sino que lanzó un grito espectacular que logró que todas las aves en un radio de 100 mts. Huyeran despavoridas.

Arthur ya estaba por llegar donde el niño, cuando vio que un rubio alto con peinado a lo militar cruzaba la peligrosa carretera, y sostenía a su pequeño.

Arthur mostró una pequeña mueca de ira, ya que un extraño estaba tocando a su bebé, y no sabía que intenciones tenía.

Casi como por arte de magia, apareció al lado del niño, el sujeto, se sentó en el suelo en posición india con el niño boca abajo apoyado en su rodilla izquierda, y con mucha habilidad, sacó algo minúsculo de la nuca del pequeño.

-Era un aguijón de abeja, menos mal que no es alérgico, si no qué tragedia hubiese ocurrido ¿no cree?- dijo el extraño rubio.

Le pasó al chiquillo, se levantó, se sacudió la ropa, y finalmente le ofreció la mano a modo de presentación:

-mucho gusto, soy Ludwig Beilschmidt, soy su vecino del frente, cruzando la carretera-

Arthur al ver que no era una mala persona, estrechó aquella mano, y se disculpó:

-disculpe, pensé que era… pues… esto, bueno …errr-

-¿un pedófilo?-

-¡no! Esto, yo, bueno…-

-no se preocupe, es normal, y el pedófilo no soy yo sino el español con el que comparto casa-

-ahh… usted es…-

-¿qué? ¿yo y el español…? ¡No! ¡ni muerto!, es sólo un amigo que vive con nosotros-

-"nosotros" ¿quiénes?-

-pues conmigo viven: mi hermano, su pareja austríaca, sus hijos, el español, su pareja italiana, sus hijos y …- se sonrojó al llegar a esa parte- mi,mi,mi,mimimimimimimi pa-pareja: Fe-feliciano Vargas, y mis hijos- agachó la cabeza avergonzado- por favor no piense mal, ya-ya sé que soy… bueno, ya sabe, ¿para qué decirlo?, pero no soy malo de verdad- un aura oscura lo rodeó- en serio-.

-ehh… no se preocupe ya que estoy en el mismo tren que ud. Señor Beilschmidt- se sonrojó y apareció la misma aura oscura sobre su cabeza.

-de cualquier modo me gustaría conocerlo mejor, quizá podamos ser amigos, cuando quiera venga a tomarse una cerveza a mi casa-

-de acuerdo-

Y antes de decir "España bastardo", Alfred junto a Mattie aparecieron junto a Arthur, sólo que, el primero, tenía una aura peligrosa alrededor.

-ohh… mucho gusto, ¿señor…?-

-Jones. Alfred Jones- soltó de sopetón.

-Alfred…- eso le afectó a Arthur, siempre que pasaba eso, algo lo hacía descontrolarse y olvidar quien era, después de todo, él era Inglés, modales y cortesía _ante todo._

-…-

-…-

.

.

.

-Mattie, por favor baja de los brazos de papá- susurró Arthur.

El niño obedeció a su mamá, y Alfred con un rostro confundido vio cómo su hijo iba donde su pareja.

-¿qué ocu…?-

Y con todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones, antes pidiéndole a su vecino que cubriera ojos y oídos de los niños, soltó:

-¡ALFRED F. JONES DEJA DE PONERTE DESCORTÉS CON CADA SER VIVO QUE HABLA CONMIGO A SOLAS ESTÚPIDO, IMBÉCIL DE MIERDA, MALDICIÓN!-

Para lanzarlo a volar a la estratósfera de un solo puñetazo… para caer en el patio de 500 hectáreas de su casa.

-dios- susurró el alemán- bueno ya me tengo que ir, recuerde mi ofrecimiento, en casa todos lo acogeremos como alguien de la familia.-

-gracias señor-

-dígame Ludwig para la próxima, adiós-

- adiós-

Arthur tomó a los niños, y caminó hacia la entrada de su casa. Alfred, como buen masoquista adora-esposo, no se quejó, lo disfrutó ya que era una rara muestra de cariño. Se reunió con Arthur y juntos accedieron al umbral de su casa.

-nuestra casa- dijeron los 3 al unísono.

-casa- dijo Al jr.

Todos lo miraron anonadados, era su primera palabra, y lo último fue un abrazo grupal, que llenó de ternura el ambiente.


	3. Conociendo mi casa y una salvada

**¡hola, hola! Lamento de verdad llegar tarde con esto pero mi ver. De Word 2007 expiró y no tenía como escribir sin mencionar que tenía trámites pendientes en mi ciudad lamento mucho la demora y advierto que los capítulos tendrán algo de humor y romanticismo por un MP que me llegó, y no, no seguiré la misma línea del libro, con eso me refiero a que la idea del cementerio se queda, también los eventos pero cosas cambiarán, así que estén atentos y esperen lo inesperado (incluso si un capi sale "fumado").**

**~.~.~.~.~.**

Cap. 3 conociendo mi casa y una salvada

**-**vaya la casa por dentro es perfecta- musitó Alfred.

En efecto, la casa era colonial por dentro y por fuera, una sinfonía de café y amarillo inundaba el amplio _living_ y el comedor, las paredes de la antesala **(o sala-de-espera-para-invitados-y-colados como decía Alfred ya que usualmente siempre parecían las salas de espera de un hospital)** eran de una hermosa y vibrante combinación de rojo con café que le daba un aire elegante y cálido, el amueblado era en varios tonos de un café oscuro que combinaba con las habitaciones y le daban el serio y clásico aire inglés, el piso de toda la casa estaba compuesto por adoquines rojos y negros en modo de ajedrez que le daban sencillez y sobriedad a la casa entera, finalmente la chimenea del living le daba un ambiente privado y familiar que a todos les encantaba.

-sí que lo es- respondió Arthur.

-Bueno… mejor vamos a descansar el viaje fue agotador para ambos-

-de acuerdo-

Esa noche pudieron gozar todos de un sueño reparador junto con la esperanza de volver a empezar en este adorable pueblo que les daría muchas sorpresas.

_**A la mañana siguiente… 09:00 AM…**_

Alfred y Arthur ya tenían la costumbre de despertarse a esa hora pues les daba tiempo libre de hacer _cosas_ (**a veces cosas que no lograron terminar el día anterior… o cosas de las cuales la parte posterior de Arthur siempre salía perjudicada) **sin temor de despertar a los niños, ya que aunque adentro estuviera la peor banda de Heavy Metal, ellos seguirían durmiendo como leños.

Aunque también usaban ese tiempo para conversar como ahora:

-y bien, ¿Qué opinas de la casa, cariño?- preguntó Alfred.

-opino que es excelente, hoy voy a ver a Iván Braginski- respondió Arthur.

-¿ah sí? ¿Y quién es él?-

-nos contactamos en Nueva York él es de este pueblo también y me ofreció un puesto de médico en la universidad cercana aquí, también te ofreció un empleo, le dije que sacaste el título de publicista y él te ofrece un puesto remoto-

-¿puesto remoto?-

-sí, puedes hacer publicidad mientras estás en casa o simplemente aquí en el pueblo y me ofreció un trato que nos conviene a los dos-

-¿ah sí? ¿Qué clase de trato?-

-pues yo trabajo en la mañana de lunes a miércoles y tú trabajas en la tarde de miércoles a jueves y nos queda el fin de semana para ambos-¡perdón! Pa-pa-para la familia- se corrigió Arthur.

-si te oí _sweetheart-_

_-_¡ca-cállate! Y bueno que te parece?-

-me parece excelente, ahora te parece si nos concentramos en otra cosa-

-¿ee-een q-qué co-cossa?

-bueno…-dice Alfred mostrando un lujuriosa y arrogante sonrisa- tu sabes, cosas de _adultos -_ al mismo tiempo en que besa a su koi suave y profundamente mientras lo tumba en el sofá- jeje que crees bautizaremos el sofá-

-¡no-no di-digas esas co-ahh!- pero es interrumpido cuando siente una mano traviesa avanzar por sus pantalones.

-jeje ¿decías?-

Y justo cuando Alfred y su amiguito están _más_ "_emocionados"_ Alfred jr. Rompe en llanto llamando la atención de ambos padres…

-de-debe tener una pesadilla ¡yo voy a verlo!- dice mientas se escabulle entre los brazos de Alfred.

Alfred sólo veía a su koibito subir la escalera rumbo al segundo piso, y mientras lo hacía, musitó:

-mierda Arthur, me dejaste con las ganas, pero me las pagarás más tarde jeje-

~.~.~.~.~.

**Ya sé que me quedó corto (muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy, muuuuuuuuuy corto), demo los compensaré, prometo que el siguiente será más largo (si quieren lemon tendría que mentalizarme), ojalá les haya gustado, nos vemos.**

**Por cada review que me dan**

**Me alientan a escribir lemon,**

**¡Apóyenme, no san malos/as!**

**También lo quiero escribir**

**P.D el botoncito de abajo es vuestro amigo.**


	4. Eventos ExtrañosTrauma pt1

Cap.4: Eventos Extraños-Trauma.

Bien...después de un hiatus complejo, la falta de inspiración y un duro año me pasaron la cuenta, pero al fin después de un viaje revitalizador, me reencontré con mis deseos de escribir que ya creía muertos, y me hallo ahora presentando este capítulo. A partir de ahora las cosas se van a poner interesantes...y para algunos será duro pero, valor, quienes conocen el libro, sabrán a qué se enfrentan, y los que no... los invito a leerlo, para que junto con los fans de nuestro querido Stephen, nos hundamos más y más en su dulce y adictivo mundo... después de todo... el horror y el terror son como el chocolate, a veces amargo, y a veces lo encontramos dulce y sabroso, especiado con adrenalina que sentimos cuando la sensación es directa... a veces... todos necesitamos una mordidita ¿no?...

Bueno, no los entretengo más, espero que disfruten

las peripecias de la pareja favorita de algunos.

La satisfacción de esta escritora amateur será recompensada, tán sólo,

con un pequeño review.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana saludaba apacible a la hierba, el viento susurraba cálidamente entre los árboles una pequeña canción que sólo los que se detienen a escuchar pueden disfrutarla, La casa Jones-Kirkland estaba iniciando su jornada, y el pequeño Matthew se levantó de la cama para revisar a su hermanito.

Matthew estaba orgulloso de ser hermaño mayor, y se regocijaba al saber que sus padres confiaban en él y le daban más responsabilidades. Si bien como todo niño le asustó al principio, más adelante le gustó, y se dedicó con dicha a cuidar a su pequeño hermano. Y sobre todo, se alegró mucho al saber que a Jr. le agradaba él, tenían una especie de afinidad y se complementaban bien, a pesar de que uno no pudiese hablar y el otro comprenderlo, tenían maneras de hacerse entender, como un código secreto, y eso para Matt, era especial, un código que nadie más entendía, un secreto, sólo de ellos dos.

Se acercó a su mesa de noche, que quedaba cerca de la cuna y revisó la hora: eran las 4:30 de la mañana _(demasiado temprano, tengo sueño)_ encendió la luz de la lámpara ya que todavía estaba oscuro afuera, y se dirigió a la cuna de Jr.; Bajó las protecciones y observó a su hermanito. Éste dormía apaciblemente, con un gesto angelical impreso en el rostro. Ligeramente lo sostuvo en brazos hasta llevarlo a su cama donde cuidadosamente lo depositó y lo arropó. _(soy un buen hermano, esta vez no lo desperté, estoy mejorando)_.

Un ruido lo asustó. Un ruido similar a un "_Clack", _como cuando uno pisa una rama seca...

_(¿y eso?... el pasillo __**debería **__estar vacío... no hay nada que pueda ha_— _)._

La repetición del sonido interrumpió sus cavilaciones, y se quedó estático. Sintió cómo cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba, la adrenalina corría a través del torrente sanguíneo como un río furioso, pero Matt era incapaz de sentirlo, el miedo era más poderoso... y otro ruido se unió al anterior... (_...pasos..._)_..._ sus manos en un reflejo de desesperación asieron rápida y fuertemente el camisón de dormir blanco que llevaba puesto.

_(...los pasos se acercan... a-a... ¡mi puerta!)_

En efecto, los pasos resonaban con eco a través del pasillo, y cada vez su volumen aumentaba hasta que...

—¡ha!— Matt no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de horror, le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta, y lo que sea que estuviese allí detrás en el pasillo, se detuvo, justo frente a su habitación...

_(¡la luz de la lámpara! ¡se puede ver bajo la puerta!)_

Matt, en un reflejo de angustia, se lanzó contra la lámpara apagándola y temblando contra ella.

_(por favor Al, despierta, por lo que más quieras, por papá, por mamá, por mí, por Dios Santísimo, despierta, te lo ruego y pónte a llorar, por favor, despierta a papi, o a mami, alguien que por favor venga y nos saque de aquí, por favor mami, papi, tengo miedo, hay algo detrás de mi puerta, por favo_—_)_

Un último sonido, y exactamente el que Matt no quería escuchar... la puerta abriéndose... lenta y caprichosamente, sólo un poco, pero el espacio suficiente para que una persona pudiese mirar _algo..._ Matthew se aferró contra el borde de la mesa de noche totalmente paralizado, la _cosa_ podía ver su perfil, pero Matt no miró, sus ojos se concentraron en la lámpara que tenía al frente, la lámpara naranja de cuerpo redondo con forma de gota y una pantalla similar a un paraguas sin la punta... Matt ya estaba al borde del colapso, su mano lentamente se deslizó por la colcha, imitando el movimiento silencioso de una serpiente para tomar la mano de Alfred Jr... y con una sóla bocanada de aire logró decir sus últimas palabras antes de caer en la inconsciencia:

—Dios Mío, ayúdame, no permitas que la cosa se acerque a mami, papi, Jr. o a mí, ayúdame a que se aleje... Amén—.

Su mano pasó a llevar la de Jr, que estaba firmemente sujeta, su cabeza se azotó contra la mesa de noche, y sus piernas al no poder soportar ya su peso, se doblaron hacia el lado, Matt colapsó y una parte de su cabeza quedó bajo la cama.

Jr. al sentir aquel fuerte tirón, abrió los ojos de golpe, y cuando logró vislumbrar una sombra cayéndose al suelo, se asustó y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, buscando inconscientemente la ayuda que tanto imploraba su hermano...


End file.
